


Loyalty

by alliaskofyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: "His loyalty is his strongest quality, or so the Sorting Hat told him; but what good is loyalty when he’s the one who constantly needs to be looked after, cared for, saved?"





	Loyalty

 

Simon collapses onto his bed. Anxiety bubbles throughout his body and settles heavy in his limbs. It’s his last semester at Hogwarts and he’s terrified. He groans and rolls over, burying his face in his pillow. He couldn’t find Clary or Izzy on the train, which, if they were together on the train, is probably a good thing; but Simon needs them now, needs Clary’s hugs and easy humor and Izzy’s persuasive pep talks. Without them to anchor him to the present, his mind feels adrift. 

 

He could have talked to Alec. He had stopped in their room to drop off his things and acknowledged Simon with a happy smile and a nod. Simon mimicked the response, but realized, once he saw Alec’s tired eyes, that Alec has enough to handle and doesn’t need Simon’s baggage, too. At least not now, not when Alec already has Jace and Izzy to look after ever since their parents betrayed the Ministry of Magic and have been absent from their children’s lives as a result. No, Alec has more things to be concerned about. And so do Clary and Izzy.  Honestly, Simon is the last person who should be experiencing this anxiety. His muggle parents have no idea how the wizarding world works and as such, have not abandoned their families for Valentine.

 

Valentine. 

 

Just the name adds to Simon’s budding dread. For the last six and a half years they’ve all had to deal with Clary’s racist father. He’s haunted them since the beginning of their education at Hogwarts, orchestrating small attacks on various magical creatures and muggle-born families. During Winter break, his attacks had been more fierce than the last six years combined.

 

With the threat of war looming over their heads, Simon’s anxiety is understandable. He knows this, but he can’t help but feel as if he’s always been the weak one of their group. Always anxious. Never the strongest. Never the smartest. 

 

His loyalty is his strongest quality, or so the Sorting Hat told him; but what good is loyalty when he’s the one who constantly needs to be looked after, cared for, saved?

 

He sighs, realizing it’s time to head down to the Great Hall to watch the new students be sorted. Standing, he pulls on his Hufflepuff robes and leaves his room. The Common Room is empty. He debates faking sickness so he can just relax in front of the fire but decides against it. Despite his dread, he’s excited to see his friends after the long break. 

 

As he enters the hallway, he’s met with the delicious smell of baked goods. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply; the Hogwarts kitchen always smells like home to him. He opens his eyes, spinning in the direction of the Great Hall, and runs directly into someone.

 

“Shit, I’m so sor-” His words catch in his throat as the professor before him straightens out his robes. He’s handsome, incredibly so. His black hair is gelled, slicked back and smooth. His sharp, wide jawline clenches as he stares at Simon. He’s dressed in black robes, but there’s a line of dark green laced along the hem. His brown eyes are deep and intense. Simon feels exposed under his gaze. 

 

“Watch your language,” the professor scolds. His lips quirk slightly, a resistant smile. “And apparently where you’re walking, too.”

 

Simon sputters as the professor continues in the direction of the Great Hall, cheeks burning. 

 

Simon takes a moment to compose himself, but someone tackles him from behind and he stumbles forward. He hears tinkling laughter in his ear as Clary swings her legs back and forth at his sides and shouts, “Onward, my noble steed.” 

 

Simon laughs, but it’s more of a huff because of the added weight. “Of course, maiden.”

 

Izzy jumps from around Simon and stands in front of them with a smirk. “She ain’t no maiden.”

 

Clary cackles as Simon groans. “I didn’t need to know that, guys.”

 

Izzy pats him gently on the head. “Sorry, sir. Please, continue carrying my girlfriend to the Great Hall, so I don’t have to.” 

 

Clary gasps, pretending to be hurt, as Simon walks alongside Izzy. He glances up at Izzy. She  _ seems _ fine, but, from what he’s heard in the news and from Clary, he can’t imagine how she is able to keep such a good poker face. Over break, Maryse and Robert were revealed as cohorts to Valentine. He worries the rest of the Wizarding World will treat them like enemies because of their parents. Luke and Jocelyn, who both hold high positions in the Ministry of Magic were instrumental in allowing the Lightwoods to remain at Hogwarts, but Simon imagines that it can’t be easy being in a place where you aren’t truly wanted. 

Clary groans, “I’m so hungry! Faster!”

 

Simon purposely slows his movements, dragging his feet. Izzy giggles and offers her back to Clary who eagerly jumps on. Izzy takes off, carrying Clary better than Simon ever could, Clary’s vibrant joy echoing off the halls. Simon chases them, and the intoxicating aroma of dinner intensifies as they approach the entrance. They skid to a halt as they arrive. Clary and Izzy give Simon a quick hug before he makes his way over to Alec at the Hufflepuff table. He smiles as Clary kisses Izzy, a brief peck before she sits next to Jace. Izzy plops down next to Maia, giving the girl a squeeze. 

 

Alec smiles at him. “Hi, Simon. Did you get everything unpacked?  You were up there longer than I expected.”

 

“Yeah,” Simon says, trying to suppress any and all anxiety from bursting forth. “Just need some time to think.”

 

Alec shoots Simon a curious look, but before he can question him any further, Headmaster Herondale stands.

 

“Good evening, students. It’s nice to see you after such a long break. I’m sure you all are eager to get back to your studies.” 

 

The audience collectively groans. Herondale raises her hand for silence. 

 

“But there are some matters to attend to. There are rumors traveling that Valentine intends to attack Hogwarts.” 

 

The room is silent now; Simon can feel the tension, pulling tight like a flimsy rubber band, ready to snap. He can feel the curious and disapproving stares directed at Alec. Thankfully, the rest of the Hufflepuffs glare furiously at anyone who dares to look his way. Simon hopes the Slytherins are as loyal to Izzy. 

 

“Now, we want to assure you that we will do all in our power to protect you all. However, your cooperation is essential. If you hear or see anything suspicious, please report it to your teachers or me at once.” She nods for emphasis. 

 

“Now, on to much more happier things. I would like to draw your attention to two new faces up here on the dais.” She gestures toward a lean man who wears multiple jeweled rings and a sparkling earring. His eyeshadow matches his Ravenclaw accessories and his eyes gleam with mischief. “This is your new Potions teacher, Professor Bane.” He smiles and waves his ringed fingers at the crowd. 

 

“And this,” Herondale says as she points at the same man Simon had run into. “Is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Santiago.” Professor Santiago doesn’t wave like Professor Bane. Instead, he stares and gives the slightest nod. 

 

Simon feels drawn to him, and when Professor Santiago’s eyes meet his, Simon can’t help but let out a surprised yelp. Alec chuckles next to him and pats Simon on the back. “You okay?” 

 

Stephen, one of their Hufflepuff friends, leans across the table. “Someone a little excited about meeting Professor Santiago...or should I say  _ something _ ?” He winks at Simon, causing Simon’s cheeks to inflame once more. 

  
Alec rolls his eyes and turns back to Headmaster Herondale who clears her throat pointedly. “Now, let’s eat!” She says with a smile and dramatic flourish of her hands, making plates, silverware, and dishes full of food that Simon would die for appear on the table in front of him. Simon had  _ missed  _ this.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how often I'll update this, but comments/kudos motivate me : )
> 
>    
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
